


Bones, Interrupted

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bones tries to resist and fails, Hardly at all really, M/M, Only a teensy bit smutty, PWPish, Spock is glad he fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: “Leonard,” Spock breathes.


  Bones doesn’t answer. He turns the page carefully—his fingers are shaking hard enough to tear the page. It’s a struggle, but he manages.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for bouncingbones on tumblr who prompted: _"someone straddling the other while they’re 'trying to read' and slowly getting them to put the book away"_. this was fun to write, hope you like it!

Bones looks up over the edge of his book at the sound of a door sliding open. He doesn’t turn his head or body, but he does watch intently as his lover steps into their shared quarters and starts to shuck some layers of clothes. Bones fiddles with the corner of a page as Spock toes off his shoes, then his socks, then strips off his science blues and leaves the black undershirt on. Spock gathers the clothes and takes them first to the bedroom. A few minutes later, he comes back and stands directly in front of his partner.

His partner who has diligently returned to reading. It’s not everyday Bones gets his hand on a real life book, with pages and a spine and smells like aged knowledge. Bones focuses on the text and the annotations along the sides rather than look up at Spock. He pretends to be absorbed in the words and doesn’t shift even as Spock sinks to his knees and shuffles closer.

Bones startles a little bit when Spock’s hands land on his thighs. They squeeze the flesh, nails dragging against the fabric of regulation trousers, and slide perilously close to his groin. Bones doesn’t stop the touch, but he also does his best not to revel in it. He keeps reading, going so far as to bring a fingertip to the words to follow along better. He ignores the scrape of Spock’s pants on the carpet as the Vulcan gets even closer, close enough that his hot breath bleeds through Bones’ pants.

“Leonard,” Spock breathes.

Bones doesn’t answer. He turns the page carefully—his fingers are shaking hard enough to tear the page. It’s a struggle, but he manages.

“Leonard,” Spock says again. “I have missed you.” He tilts his head forward more and brushes his lips against the growing bulge in Bones’ pants. “Leonard.”

Bones nearly drops the book when Spock’s mouth, open and wet and burning hot, closes over his cock through layers of clothes. He can feel the heat of Spock’s mouth even through pants and underwear, and it would be impossible to ignore the desperation and eagerness rolling off Spock in waves.

“Leonard, please.” Spock pulls back and plants his hands on the couch, to either side of Bones’ hips. He pushes himself up and slinks into Bones’ lap like a cat hungry for the cream. Slowly, he winds his arms around Bones’ shoulders.

There’s no pretending at this point, really, given that Spock makes a better door than a window, and is firmly situated between Bones’ face and his book. Bones dog-ears the corner of the page he’s on before tossing the book aside.

“Miss me, darlin’?” Bones asks in a rumble, finally acknowledging his lover. He grips Spock’s hips hard and thumbs his way under the black shirt.

Spock huffs and pushes his hips forward into the touch. “An understatement, Leonard.” Spock reaches between them to first undo his own pants, then moves to undo Leonard’s. Spock draws down the waistbands of their underwear next, exposing both their stiff cocks to the warm air of their room.

“You’re not wastin’ any time, huh?” Bones asks in a rushed exhale. His whole body jerks as Spock wraps a dry hand around them both.

“Now that I have your attention,” Spock murmurs, “I plan to make the most of it.”


End file.
